This invention relates generally to adjustably limiting the rotation of motorcycle or bicycle steering columns, and more particularly to a bumper device that is easily applied to a steering column, or the like and is easily adjustable, for such use.
There is need for improvements in bumper devices as referred to, and which can be easily applied and adjusted, without adhesively self attaching to steering columns, over long time periods. Also, there is need for devices as shown and described herein.